<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mercy by Vintage_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831782">Mercy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn'>Vintage_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky Season [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Mob, Assisted Suicide, F/M, Married Couple, Poison, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As an angry mob approach the house, Gomez and Morticia refuse to die the way the previous Mr and Mrs Addams did. Holding each other close and filled with grief, they enact a pact so they may not suffer the same fate. </p><p>AU: Morticia and Gomez live alone and do not have children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky Season [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screams of the crowd outside grew louder as they drew closer to the house on the hill. Torches, pitchforks, and all the classic symbols of an angry mob lined their silhouette.</p><p>Morticia and Gomez held each other tightly, looking out of the bedroom window in horror. They’d finally come for them.<br/>
“Darling?” Morticia’s voice trembled. It wasn’t often that she was legitimately scared. Gomez cupped her cheek in his hand as his chest tightened.<br/>
“Cara mia…” He sighed, staring deep into her dark eyes.</p><p>They knew what they needed to do. They had planned for this. They would not go out in the way of Gomez’s parents.</p><p>Morticia struggled to hold back tears, clinging tightly to Gomez. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a loving embrace. Their cheeks touched, their bodies intertwined. The mob had reached the door and had begun the task of breaking it down.</p><p>Self-soothing, they waltzed around the room, gently humming the tune that played at their wedding. Their passion would be eternal.</p><p>“Come, my love.” Gomez pulled Morticia away from the window and over to the bed. Her eyes were glazed with sadness. He was doing his best to conceal his own fear. He brushed hair from her face from where the tears stuck it to her cheek. She looked as though she wanted to say something, but no words came.</p><p>Gomez reached for the bedside table and pulled a red bottle from the draw. A large picture of a skull was printed on the side. Morticia’s eyes flicked from the bottle to her husband. Knowing that this was the most peaceful way didn’t make it any easier. She knew he would want her to go first… so she wouldn’t have to see it.</p><p>There was a crash from downstairs. The mob had made it through the door.</p><p>“To live without you, only that would be torture.” Gomez leant in and they kissed. Morticia pulled away and whispered,<br/>
“A day alone… only that would be death.” She smiled softly and they embraced.</p><p>There was clambering throughout the ancient house as the invaders searched for them.</p><p>“After you, cara mia…” Gomez handed the poison bottle to Morticia.<br/>
“Mercy, mon cher…” She held his hand as she tilted the vial to her lips and took a long sip. Gomez took the bottle from her and set it on the table, pulling her into his arms as he began to cry. Morticia began to gasp for air and she collapsed into his embrace. Struggling to breathe, she reached for his hand and pressed it to her heart.<br/>
“Oh my darling…” Gomez’s tears fell onto Morticia’s face and combined with her own. “I love you endlessly!” She weakly reached up and pulled on his lapel, pulling him in to kiss her. He hugged her tightly against his chest as he felt her breaths become slow and laboured, until they finally stopped.</p><p>He heard crashing in the corridor outside and turned to look at the locked bedroom door. When he turned back to Morticia, she was gone… her blank eyes staring at the ceiling. He let out the pained cry of an animal and reached for the bottle himself. He took a large gulp of the poison and threw the vial against the wall, smashing it.<br/>
“I will… see you soon, Tish!” he coughed, full of rage, sobbing as he held his wife’s limp body.</p><p>The door crashed open and the angry hoard of people flooded into the room. To their disappointment they found their prize had already been taken from them. The Addams couple was laying on the bed, curled up in each other’s arms… already dead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>